Rating
Rating aims to be a quantitative measurement of your skill at multiplayer games. Players start with a rating of 1000, which increases or decreases as members play games. Rating is affected only when you play rated games. The changes in the players' ratings depend on the results and on their ratings before the match. Winning rated games increases a members rating, losing decreases the rating. Draws can result rating loss for the higher ranked player and can give rating if the player's rating is low enough. Mod Thaddeus - AoG Ratings It was intended as a means to match players with other players of similar skill, so that matches would be balanced and interesting. However, some players value rating highly and as a result there is competition for the highest rating. In most multiplayer games, matches reward currency such as wands from Arcanists, runes from Armies of Gielinor, £ from Bachelor Fridge, £ and League Points from Kickabout League, solarite cubes from Steel Sentinels, and research points from Zombie Dawn Multiplayer. Some games allow for both free players and members alike to play rated plays, while other games are restricted to only members (Arcanists, Armies of Gielinor, Pixelate, and Shattered Plans). Free players usually have limited content if they are allowed to play rated games.. In 2 player games, the amount of rating gained or lost depends upon the difference in rating between the 2 players. A maximum of 100 rating can be gained if a player beats another who has a much higher rating. the minimum gain is 1 point for beating a player with a much lower rating. The inverse applies for losing games - 100 is lost for losing to a player with a much lower rating, 1 is lost for losing to a player with a much higher rating. The gain/loss is 50 for players with equal ratings. The 1/100 min/max is achieved with a rating difference of about 700 or more. The formula for rating gain/loss is approximately: Gain/loss = (opponent's rating - your rating)/13.5, +50 if you win, -50 if you lose. Arcanists A player's rating is a measure of that player's success in rated games. It starts at 1000, and increases or decreases when a player wins or loses a rated game. It is however, possible to earn or lose 0 rating, but this can only happen if the same two players have fought each other for forty-or-so battles or the difference in rating between two players is big enough (e.g. if a player with 4000 rating beat a player with 1200 rating in a rated game, the player with 4000 rating would likely not gain any rating, and the player with 1200 rating would likely not lose any). Since non-members cannot play rated games, their rating cannot change: in consequence, a player who has never subscribed will have a rating of 1000. The Rating Formula for 1 vs 1 If you are a higher rating than your opponent the formulas are: Rating Gained = 50 - ( Your rating - Their rating / 10) Rating Lost = 50 + (Your rating - Their rating / 10) If you are a lower rating than your opponent the formulas are: Rating Gained = 50 + (Their rating - Your rating / 10) Rating Lost = 50 - (Their rating - Your rating / 10) The Rating Formula for 3+ Free-for-all Rating Gained = 25 - (Their rating - average of other players /10) + 50 - (Their rating - your rating) If you win the game. If you are in second place just ignore the second part Rating Lost = 50 - (Your rating - average of other players) Only in affect if you came in last place. For 4+ players the base rating is less and less. 4 Player original base rating is 16 5 Player original base rating is 12 6 Player original base rating is 10 The Rating Formula for Team games Rating Gained = 50 - ( Average of their rating - Average of your teams rating) Rating Lost = 50 - (Average of your team's rating - Average of their team's rating) Rating caps This is the maximum amount of rating one can earn in a single match: 2 player Free-for-all Cap out at 100 rating gained 3 player Free-for-all Cap out at 200 rating gained 4 player Free-for-all Cap out at 300 rating gained 5 player Free-for-all Cap out at 400 rating gained 6 player Free-for-all Cap out at 500 rating gained 2v2's Cap out at 300 rating gained 3v3's Cap out at 500 rating gained